This invention relates, in general, to a protective cover. In particular, the invention relates to a cover device intended to protect a region of space from the weather or from damage due to vandalism. The cover device is for example intended for the protection of land, sea or air vehicles or, on a large scale, the protection of job site or exhibition areas.
In the art, various types of cloths are known suitable for covering cars, boats or trucks parked outside to protect them from the elements. In addition, cloths of larger size are known to be mounted on special frames to cover larger areas for example during construction or maintenance site for civil works or to protect visitors to an exhibition or a trade fair.
However, this type of cloths require costly and lengthy assembly and disassembly operations and are not suitable to resist possible vandalism. In fact, the above cloths, generally made of flexible plastic material (for example PVC), are impractical to use because the operator must open and extend the cloth around or above the area to be covered and, then, secure the perimeter of the cloth using cables or ropes so that it remains anchored to the frame to which it is tied. Moreover, once the cloth has finished its function, it is necessary to untie the cloth from the frame and fold it manually to store it its case or in the storage area.